mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Dragon Half chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Kadokawa Shoten in October 1994 in Japan.]] The list of chapters on Dragon Half, a manga by Ryūsuke Mita. There are 65 chapters spanning over seven volumes in total. __TOC__ Volumes list | ISBN = 978-4-04-926046-5 | ChapterList = * 01. "King Siva's Scheme" * 02. "Longing for the knight, Dick Saucer" * 03. "Enter Perfect Princess Vina!" * 04. "The Legend of the Pido potion" * 05. "Mink's journey begins" * 06. "Mink's journey begins" * 07. "Dick Saucer goes after Mink?!?" * 08. "Vina's secret" * 09. "Threat of Archdemon Azetodeth" * 10. "Damaramu's blunder of a lifetime" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-926063-2 | ChapterList = * 11. "Kidnapped Siren's songs" * 12. "The search of the three artifacts" * 13. "Certain Kill! The metal golem of Terror!" * 14. "The 28th annual Malice-slay championship" * 15. "Damaramu revived" * 16. "Enter Azetodeth's son Dug!" * 17. "The Final Battle! Mink versus Dug!" * 18. "The Naga spider's trap" * 19. "The treasure of the castle in the sky" * 20. "The 100 days war! Love and its destination!" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-926084-7 | ChapterList = * 21. "Mink's worst pinch" * 22. "Audience rating 120%. Saucer's Hidden Past" * 23. "Mink in glass slippers Part 1" * 24. "Mink in glass slippers Part 2" * 25. "Rescue Mink! Pia's feat" * 26. "Heavy Damaramu strikes Back?!?" * 27. "A new enemy, High emperor Dead Lie" * 28. "Dragon Half awakening" * 29. "The secret of the holy cross sword" * 30. "Threat of Earth;one of Dead Lie's troops" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-926092-2 | ChapterList = * 31. "Mink VS General Earth" * 32. "Another Mink?!?'" * 33. "Dream Angel Magical Yone" * 34. "Showdown! The undead emperor's labyrinth Part 1" * 35. "Showdown! The undead emperor's Labyrinth Part 2" * 36. "Migu strikes hard!" * 37. "Legend of the holy gourd'" * 38. "Vina strikes back!" * 39. "Dad is a good liar" * 40. "Shudder! Great Demon Lord Azetodeth'" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-926099-1 | ChapterList = * 41. "The Demon King strikes!" * 42. "Dragon Half - Tragic destiny?" * 43. "Ultra Mecha-God Damuramudeth Part 1" * 44. "Ultra Mecha-God Damuramudeth Part 2" * 45. "Saucer,prince of the Neptunes!" * 46. "The Neptune castle, full of love and hate" * 47. "The most secret trick, Sword of Dreamy Meteor (Sonic special)" * 48. "Super-destructive Beast-Man Migu-guirras" * 49. "Paul's miracle adventures" * 50. "How do you do? My name is Suzuki!" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-926103-5 | ChapterList = * 51. "The beautiful assassin" * 52. "Farewell Mappy" * 53. "The secret of the Demon King's island!?" * 54. "Strike back! Three Machine-Head soldiers" * 55. "His name is Titan" * 56. "Great demon king's royal conference on Air (via satellite)" * 57. "Showdown! The Demon king's castle part 1" * 58. "Showdown! The demon King's castle part 2" * 59. "Booby Trap" * 60. "Clash! Saucer versus Titan!" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-926110-3 | ChapterList = * 61. "Saucer burnt out" * 62. "Showdown! Azetodeth!" * 63. "A drop of Pido potion" * 64. "The Final Choice" * 65. "See you again" * Sequel: "Dragon Half Z" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} References External links Dragon Half